


Welcome to Overwatch

by TamotanTheOctopus



Series: Welcome to Overwatch [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly shimada bros, Eventual Relationships, Flirting, Hanzo joining overwatch, Happy Ending, How original, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Noodle Dragons, Pre-Relationship, Reconciling, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamotanTheOctopus/pseuds/TamotanTheOctopus
Summary: In where Hanzo arrives to join Overwatch and is not the least bit hesitant in throwing himself headfirst into reconciling with his brother. He's determined to try.It becomes a learning experience for everyone on how to handle one Hanzo Shimada as he proves he is serious in joining Overwatch.While also getting closer to Jesse McCree.





	1. A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for what feels like forever. I know if I didn't have it done before posting I'd never finish it though! Hope you enjoy reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo Shimada has made the decision to join his brother with this new Overwatch. He's unsure what the future holds but he does not wish to run anymore.  
> What he finds is, unexpected, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this FOREVER. I wanted it done before I posted though cause I have commitment issues lol. Hope people enjoy!

Overwatch was a new beginning. Hanzo had repeated that mantra over and over in his head and he made his way to where Genji was.

It was obvious they would know what Hanzo did, these were the ones who saved him after all. This new Overwatch iteration was a chance for him to start anew though.

~

Hanzo frowned as his latest batch of introductions ended. Another group of agents had passed by as Genji was showing him around. They had been stiff in their actions and fake in their greetings.

He had assumed some would be displeased with his arrival but this was ridiculous. Genji has claimed he’d spoken with everyone at the base about his inclusion, it being a mutual agreement. He was starting to doubt his brothers claims. The fact he could doubt something about his brother like this was still a strange feeling.

“You look distressed Hanzo. Is something wrong?” The ninja tilted his head in concern, Hanzo’s scowl difficult to interpret.

“I am merely confused as to the," he waved his hand as he thought on the best way to describe things, "stiff greetings, I am receiving. You DID discuss my arrival with everyone, yes?”

Genji tsked, “I did not lie brother. I never said everyone was thrilled to agree.” The cyborg shrugged as Hanzo only gave a low contemplative hum. That was fair enough.

“Perhaps it is your goatee scaring people.” Genji laughed as Hanzo spun to face him.

Hanzo gasped in semi-faux offense, “I am proud of this goatee.”

Genji couldn't help but laugh loudly, the sound all too familiar yet strange to Hanzo's ears. “Give them time Hanzo. Make your own name here.” Genji gave Hanzo a clap to the back before hearing spurs approaching. “Good timing. You about to meet my old friend from my Blackwatch days.”

Hanzo sighed, turning in the direction of what was certainly bound to be another stiffly formal introduction. He can vaguely recall Genji mentioning this old friend of his.

A cowboy was not what he was expecting in the slightest.

An immensely attractive one at that. It must have been mutual, McCree’s eyes landing on Hanzo and doing a slow look over him.

“Jesse! This is my brother Hanzo.”

Hanzo bowed before extending a hand to the still stunned cowboy, “Genji tells me you have known him for some time. It is nice to meet you.”

McCree snapped out of it, returning the handshake with an easy smile, “pleasures all mine. Heard a lot about ya Hanzo. Names Jesse McCree.” McCree winked with a tip of his hat.

Oh this was going to be _fun_.

“What is your speciality cowboy?”

With a flourish, McCree brought out Peacekeeper, giving the gun a spin in his hands, “best shot there is.”

Genji’s head slowly spun between the two of them, afraid of what was to come.

Hanzo was happy to play along, “is that so? Perhaps later you would care to put your skill to the test? I am hoping to use the training range but have been told I need to be with an active agent to do so until my recruitment is complete.”

Behind Hanzo, Genji flailed his hands in hopes of dissuading McCree.

Genji’s pleas ignored, McCree grinned wider, “I think that’s somethin’ I can do. You're an archer yeah? I imagine you must be pretty handy with that bow based on how Genji hyped your skills at the meetin’ last week.”

“I look forward to showing you my skills. For now I must be off, Genji was showing my room. Farewell for now McCree.” “Have fun. Catch ya later. See ya round Genji.” Hanzo gets one more wink before McCree takes off whistling a cheery tune.

“Why did you force me to endure that Hanzo? That was disgusting.”

Hanzo only shrugged, “I was merely hoping to make a good impression Genji.”

*

Hanzo is confident in joining the team for dinner that night, to much confusion.

Many had not expected the archer. Hanzo was determined to prove them wrong. He was sitting in the kitchen with a tablet in front of him when the initial wave of dinner goers entered. Reinhardt and a few others preparing to start cooking. A few heads turned and gaped at him as he sipped his tea, finishing his article before raising his head to greet them.

“Good evening. Genji tells me dinner is usually a team affair. I did not wish to miss it.”

Reinhardt breaks first into a booming laugh, “excellent! Welcome my friend! You heard right!” The others relax as Reinhardt approaches Hanzo, “do you cook at all? Those of us who can rotate so no one gets stuck doing it all themselves.”

Hanzo sipped his tea again, contemplating for a moment. “I have not made complicated dishes in many years but I would like the chance to learn again.”

Lena was quick to blink in front of Hanzo, startling him as she bounced on her feet, “Genji’s a terrible cook. You think you’re better?” Hanzo only quirked a single brow, earning Lena’s bubbling laugh.

Dinner preparations were pleasant enough, simple conversation flowing. Genji eventually joined them with Angela and a few others in tow. “I am glad you are joining us Hanzo!” Genji took a seat by his brother, ecstatic at seeing him present.

To his credit, Hanzo only shrugged, “you told me you would see me at dinner. Did you expect otherwise?”

That gets a few laughs from the kitchen crowd as Genji elbows his brother, “rude! So, how has your first day with Overwatch been so far? Is your room all right?” The conversation dies down and Hanzo frowned as most eyes landed on him.

“No one has been outwardly rude to me if that is what you are wondering. My room is fine, I have not had a steady place of residency for some time so it may take me a while to truly settle in."

Several faces show instant relief and Hanzo cannot help wondering what the hell it is everybody expects him to do. Did none of them expect him to stick around?

Luckily McCree finally arrives, helping Hanzo's mood significantly. If the cowboy notices the tension in the room, he appears none the wiser. "Hope y'all didn' start eating without me!" Easy as that, the room returns to its normal volume and conversation flows once more. After the food is dished out, Hanzo is glad that McCree joins him of his own volition.

"Is dinner usually such an event?"

McCree chuckles as he digs into his food, "sure is. If at least three arguments don' break out, then it just doesn't feel like dinner!" Hanzo laughs, McCree wagging a metal finger at him, "just you watch."

To Hanzo's amusement, he most certainly did. By the end of dinner, no less than four different arguments had broken out. Each one louder than the last and ending with some kind of truce. An odd warmth settled in Hanzo. He was quick to push the feeling aside, something to contemplate during a bout of insomnia no doubt.

"So, still want me ta show you the trainin' area?" McCree nudged Hanzo's shoulder, drawing him back to the present.

"Please. I find it difficult to get a sound nights sleep if I have not been able to train.” Or really at all but this wasn’t the time to go over Hanzo’s poor sleep cycles.

“Whenever you’re ready to go then.” Hanzo nodded, standing and McCree following close behind as the two gave the kitchen a quick good night. They walk in silence a few minutes, McCree finally speaking up, “ya know, most of us didn’t expect ya to actually show.”

Hanzo keeps walking but his shoulders stiffen. “Is that so? Your kindness is per Genji’s request then?”

McCree shook his head, taking his hat off to run a hand through his hair, “naw, nothin’ like that. Genji asked all us play nice, sure. He forgave ya though and that’s good enough for me.” Hanzo ground his jaw a minute, McCree coming to a halt suddenly, “well here we are. Want me ta hang around or would you rather practice on your own a bit? I’ll help ya get a simulation runnin’ if ya want.”

“I’d intended to prove myself the superior marksman but I would like some time alone. If that is all right.”

McCree nodded, opening the door and gesturing for Hanzo to enter first, “think that’s fair. Wouldn’t wanna beat you if you’re not in top form.” Both men laugh, McCree stepping to a small terminal and helping Hanzo get a trainer bow.

“Not much I’m afraid but don’t want ya gettin’ in trouble for using your bow before you’re authorized to be here.”

Hanzo nodded, examine the simple bow and testing its condition, “thank you. This will work fine.” “

"All ya gotta do is hit this button and you’ll get a good bit of target practice in. Oh, and Hanzo?” Turning to face McCree, Hanzo was surprised how serious he looked, “what I said earlier wasn’ meant to upset ya. Just means you got a good chance at startin’ fresh and really make a name here.”

Before Hanzo really processes, McCree gives him a brief wave before walking off, “don’t go stayin’ here too long. Athena, if he’s not gone in say, three hours, let me know please?”

The AI sounds almost amused as she responds, “of course agent McCree.”

“Yer a real peach Athena. Have fun Hanzo.”

*

Hanzo stays just under three hours.

He’ll have to request a simulation be put in place for his style of combat. Obviously nothing has been implemented for archers. He’s bone tired as he makes his way back to his room, feet almost dragging and muscles burning with exertion.

There was a very good chance he'd manage a few hours of uninterrupted sleep. After finally making it to his room, Hanzo is quick to change clothes and collapse face first into the bed.

~

It’s really too early when Hanzo wakes up, jolting up in bed as there is a gentle knock on his door. Or maybe it isn’t, glancing at the clock as he stands shows it’s almost 8. Opening the door without a scowl is challenging but Hanzo does his best to not chase whoever is there off.

Slowly he blinks the sleep out of his eyes, trying desperately to remember the name of the woman before him. A sniper. He remembers that at least. One of the original Overwatch members.

Ana Amari only smiles, seeing Hanzo trying to kickstart his brain into action. She decides to spare him, this time. “Good morning Hanzo. We are making breakfast and were wondering if you would join us.”

An unseemly stomach growl is all the answer Ana needs, “sorry for waking you, I will let the others know you are coming.”

“Thank you.” Hanzo gave a small bow before retreating into his room and trying to look somewhat human.

He's quick to brush his hair into a ponytail and he changes into a casual version of his combat clothes. Lingering on his tattoo, he decided to keep both sides covered. It was far too early to be showing off his tattoo. Had Genji told any of them about his spirits?

Hanzo quickly makes his way back to the kitchen, the overwhelming scent of breakfast and coffee nearly knocking him down. God is he hungry. The kitchen is crowded, everyone trying to avoid crashing into each other. A few eyes meet Hanzo's, confident smiles greeting him. The archer took a seat at a corner table that didn't seem to terribly inhabited.

It was far too early to try and make friends. Maybe the doctor could give him tips on forming real sleep habits. A sudden cup of coffee is placed before him, McCree taking a seat with two full plates of food balanced precariously in one hand.

"Glad to see ya made it down! Didn' stay up too late did ya?" One plate is slid Hanzo's way, much to his delight, "thank you. And you can ask Athena, I did not stay the full three hours you allotted to me."

McCree raised one eyebrow his way, chuckling as he drank his own coffee, "you strike me as the kinda guy to stay two hours and fifty-nine minutes."

Hanzo chuckles as he replies, "and forty five seconds. Athena was kind enough to give me a count down the final minute."

McCree gave a sharp laugh at that, giving Hanzo a hearty smack on the back, "lord you're a riot. Genji didn' mention ya had a sense of humor."

Fighting down a frown, Hanzo sipped his coffee hastily, “I was not as humorous as a younger man.”

The cowboy gave an understanding nod, changing the topic as Hana sat across from them, “you’re not normally up this early either. No stream last night?”

“Very funny. When don’t I stream?” Hana stuck her tongue out before settling her gaze on Hanzo.

“We briefly met yesterday but I’m Hana! Hanzo yeah?” “You are a gamer yes? Genji mentioned you have quite some skill.”

Hana beamed a bright smile, “he better have! I’m the best of the best! You game at all? I’m always looking for new challengers for my streams!”

“I cannot promise to be a worthy challenger but while," Hanzo struggles for the best way to describe his isolation for ten years, "on my own, I did stumble across an old handheld system at a pawn shop so I am not completely ignorant in the way of gaming.”

It had been his first real impulse purchase while traveling. When he bought it, he'd swore he could hear Genji congratulating him. Being, proud of him, for using his money for himself. He’d only ever gotten a small handful of games for it. Ones he recalled Genji enjoying fancy remakes of.

Hana’s eyes lit up, “no way! I knew you were a nerd! You’ve gotta stream with me!” Giving a nod, Hanzo ate his food as Hana got into some argument with Lucio after the musician had gotten his food.

Seeing how familiar everyone was with one another helped Hanzo steel his resolve to earn his spot with Overwatch. No more running from the past.

~

A month passed before Hanzo has his chance to cook for the team. He was close to being cleared for missions, Angela hadn't quite cleared him due to his poor sleep habits and his reluctance to have his mental evaluation done. More out of fear he’d be deemed unfit for active duty than anything.

“You cannot avoid this part brother, all of us have been under Angela’s scrutinous questioning before. They will not let you go on missions if you are not cleared.” Genji couldn’t help but chuckle as Hanzo groaned again as he fretted about the kitchen.

As he cut up more chicken, another deep voice chimed in, “if Angie can clear me fit for missions, I doubt ya have to much to worry about Hanzo.” McCree takes a seat next to Genji, enjoying the view of Hanzo moving back and forth. Genji watches the cowboy with a grin, nudging him with a chuckle. At Genji’s exaggerated eyebrow waggle, McCree only flips the cyborg off.

“What kind of evaluation does she do?” Hanzo moved around the kitchen likes he’s used it a thousand times. Genji is excited seeing Hanzo taking dinner of all things so seriously. McCree only shrugged, “she likes to mix up her questions so I’m ‘fraid I can’t give you any real insight.” The archer tsked sharply, Genji laughing loudly.

"Relax brother. Angela is the best doctor there is. She pretty much knows everyone's dirty secrets."

"And I have the authority to keep those secrets private." Angela strolled into the kitchen, sitting beside Genji and raising an eyebrow Hanzo's way, "you need to meet with me by the end of the week if you ever hope to see active duty Hanzo. You can only sustain off of training simulations so long."

In lieu of an immediate answer, Hanzo gave a mumble of agreement, focusing on not burning the watchpoint down his first time on dinner duty.

"Very well Dr. Ziegler. When would be the best time for us to meet?" "How about tomorrow afternoon? The sooner the better yes?"

"Very well."

*

Dinner started out as a success. Seeing Genji take off his face plate to partake in the food had Hanzo's insides twist in anticipation. He hadn't had the nerve to question the ratio of Genji's organic parts. The archer made sure not to avoid eye contact when Genji had looked his way, taking in his brothers scarred visage. It was unsettling how different he looked but still so similar to the young man Hanzo had cut down. A thought to contemplate later.

Getting sick the night he cooks dinner could not be a good thing. Nerves pushed aside, Hanzo cannot help but feel proud as everyone compliments his cooking ability.

"How can you be so good but Genji so bad?" Lena laughed loudly as Genji sputtered in her direction.

"I'm sure having proper taste buds helps!" Everyone around laughs, used to the cyborgs brand of humor, save Hanzo. His stomach twists, fork dropping from his hand and clattering to the floor. A few heads turn, concern in their eyes. It almost burns.

Shakily, Hanzo stood, "I am feeling unwell. I am glad you all are enjoying the food. Good night."

Before anyone has a chance, he's out of the kitchen and practically sprinting back to his room. He slumped against the door as it closed, dropping his head into his hands with a frustrated shout. His breathing quickly turned ragged and uneven, stomach twisting once more. This time he stumbled into the bathroom, heaving into the toilet violently. Hanzo isn’t sure how much time passes before he staggers back to his bed.

Somehow seeing Genji there didn’t even faze him. The ninja was perched on the edge of the bed, somehow looking guilty even with his mask on.

“Are you all right brother?” Hanzo didn’t answer right away, flopping onto the bed and rolling onto his side with a heaving sigh.

When Hanzo still didn’t speak, Genji cleared his throat, “even when younger you were always the better cook. Do you remember when I would convince you to make me lunch?”

That he did. Genji pleading and begging for one of his brothers “famous” lunches. Genji’s enthusiasm had been part of what inspired Hanzo to keep working on his cooking even though he had tons of training to be doing. The sweet memory sours, their fathers voice roaring in Hanzo’s head to focus and concentrate on his duties. _Cooking was for servants_.

“I can hear you thinking Hanzo. What’s on your mind?” Refusing to roll over, Hanzo only mutters, “if I had not done wrong by you, you could have improved yourself.”

“Perhaps. There is nothing to be done about it now though.” Genji adjusts his position, crossing his legs and laying his hands on his knees.

Hanzo frowns, “what I did was unforgivable. Nothing will change that.”

“That is true. The past will not change but you do not need to be chained down by it. I forgive you Hanzo. This is the present, accepting that will allow you a future.”

Scoffing, Hanzo finally sat up, “that is your monk speaking. The Genji I knew-“

“You have not known me the past ten years. I am not the man you used to know. Nor are you the man I knew.” Genji turned his head, meeting Hanzo’s shocked expression.

Hanzo swallowed the emotion rising in his throat, “I do not deserve the chance to get to know you again.”

“But I wish to know you. I invited you here to be a real part of my life again. What did you think I wanted you here for?” Hanzo averted his eyes again, hand clenching the blanket beneath him tightly, “I have been struggling to find out myself.”

Genji was quick to lunge at Hanzo, drawing the archer into a crushing hug, “I forgive you Hanzo. I want to know what you’ve done since we last were together. I want you to know the people that saved me and gave me hope for the future. I want **you** to want this. To want a future.” Hanzo was hesitant to return the hug, tears stinging his eyes and cheeks as they escaped. Unable to find any words, Hanzo simply clung to Genji, breaths stuttering as he sobbed as silently as he could.

“I’m so sorry Genji.” Genji simply held on tight, hand running up and down Hanzo’s back as the older man let it all out. After sometime, Hanzo eased himself away, utterly exhausted. Genji helped him lay down, standing from the bed.

“Do you feel better? I’ve been told everyone needs a good cry.”

Giving a curt nod, Hanzo spoke, voice rough and hoarse, “I am unsure if I will make it to breakfast tomorrow.”

“That is fine. Rest Hanzo. Do you need anything before I go?”

“I will be fine.” Genji nodded, turning to leave. Mustering himself together, Hanzo nearly whispered, “thank you, brother.”

Genji froze, hand about to open the door. Smiling so hard his face hurt, “of course. Sleep well.”

*

Angela is sitting at her desk, reorganizing things for the umpteenth time. No one had seen Hanzo since he left dinner last night. Genji had come to them later, refusing to go into detail but assuring everyone that he was fine.

Glancing at her clock, she wondered if Hanzo would still show. “Hello Dr. Ziegler, apologies for not being here sooner.”

Angela jumped, _what is that phrase Jesse uses? Speak of the devil?_  “Oh, hello Hanzo! I was not sure if you would still come.” If something had happened between the two brothers, Hanzo looked no different to her. Perhaps a tad more rested than usual.

“I’m not interrupting anything am I?”

“Of course not! Now, let’s get started, take a seat please.” Sitting, Hanzo turned her way, “before we do, I must say something first.”

Placing his hands on his knees, he bowed as best he could sitting, “you are the one who saved Genji’s life. For that I am beyond grateful. Thank you doctor.” Angela blinked quickly, unsure of what to say. Hanzo quickly righted himself, “now, what is it I need to do to be approved for missions?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez this is only chapter one. Chapter lengths will be uneven I'm sure. Chapter 2 will be more McHanzo oriented, promise. Lot to get through before Hanzo can really even consider his attraction to the cowboy!


	2. Courting a Cowboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo is having feelings. He's never had a chance to process or act on them before.  
> McCree too, unused to the idea of really flirting with someone with intent.

After that night with Genji, dealing with their history, so to speak, Hanzo found himself in a rather odd predicament. Aside from his sleeping habits greatly improving. Some nights he still woke up in a cold sweat but now he had people around him who gave a damn about his well being.

Which was part of his latest predicament.

Hanzo was relatively sure McCree was into him. The two had grown close fast, training together frequently and drinking long into the night afterwards. Discussing the finer merits of alcohol over coffee and tea when they met during bouts of sleeplessness.

Hanzo had never really wanted to really to get to know someone like he did with McCree. Or had the opportunity, the idea had been a fleeting one as a young man.

The clan did not care what his feelings on something like that were.

He had yet to see McCree act that way with anyone else. He would occasionally drink and join poker nights with some of the older members but that was different.

Really there was only one way to find out. Killing men for money could not be easier than asking the resident cowboy out for dinner off base. Hanzo's pride would not allow such a thing. The only thing would be making sure they would not be interrupted by some mission. Timing was key.

He wasn’t expecting much, all things considered. Just seeking out a similar soul whose company he could enjoy. Be allowed to enjoy. Want to enjoy. Take advantage of the chance he had been given.

~

McCree couldn't help but whistle, impressed at Hanzo's latest training high score, "son of a bitch, is the man bad at anythin'?"

"He is rather skilled with his bow!" Mei had entered the training range to find the cowboy staring at the score board like it offended him. She giggled as McCree startled, backing away from the board like it had burned him.

"Hey there Mei," the cowboy quickly recovered, "lookin' to do some trainin'?"

Mei shook her head, "no I was on my way to the lab but saw you standing there looking intense. Figured I would come see what was wrong!" She giggled as McCree shifted his hat to try and hide his reddening ears.

"No problems here! Just gotta get better is all.”

Mei hmmed, eyeing McCree suspiciously, “I am glad Hanzo seems to be doing well during his time with us so far! I was concerned when he arrived.” Once he finally integrating into the team, she had found herself a new tea drinking friend.

Rolling his shoulders, McCree’s gaze returned to the score board, “I hear ya. Wasn’ sure how he was gonna do here.”

Sensing something to his tone, Mei grinned, “he’s rather handsome too isn’t he?”

Without missing a beat, “you can say that again. Almost a crime how damn good he loo-“ the cowboy cut himself off as Mei burst out laughing.

“I knew it!” Mei clapped her hands in delights as McCree tried to shush her as his face went ruddy.

"You hush." Turning from her didn't deter the scientist though, who clapped her hands in delight.

"You have a crush on Hanzo!" Mei squealed in delight once more.

McCree was nearly 40. A criminal damn near most of his life. Reformed yes but in all his time, he'd never had a 'crush' on someone. He'd been with people before, something to keep him going when the mood struck but the idea of forming a real, romantic, connection with someone had never crossed his mind.

If he had to categorize his feelings for the newest Overwatch member, he'd begrudgingly call it a blooming crush.

"Don' think I'd go that far..." McCree trailed off scratching the back of his head as Mei smiled wider.

"Oh come on! I know you two are always up late drinking together. I see you when I leave the lab."

Finding the two local insomniacs in the kitchen drinking something warm and discussing who knows what was a common enough sight for anyone up and about.

Most of the base had seen them at some point.

Mei's smile becomes less cheshire in nature, turning gentle, "relax Jesse. I'm only teasing a little. It's not a bad thing you're crushing on him."

McCree tried shushing her once more, holding up a finger to try and stop her, "keep it down! I'm not crushin' on Hanzo!"

Luck was not on his side, Lena and Hana both entering the range and eying the cowboy suspiciously.

"You aren't picking on Mei are you?" Hana lifted both fists in a poor attempt at imitating a boxing pose.

"Course not! Well, it's been fun ladies but I got places to be."

He is quick to make his escape, the women behind him trying to stop him. He's almost free before Lena embarrasses him further.

"I think you'd be a real cute couple with him! Think on it!"

As if the thought hadn't already started popping up in his mind.

~

Hanzo was in the kitchen that night preparing dinner when Genji and Zenyatta decided to join him.

“Are you all right Hanzo? You look lost in your thoughts.”

There were two ways Hanzo could handle this. He could reveal his desire to pursue the cowboy to his brother. It could prove an interesting bonding moment for them. He had been as supportive of Genji as a young man as he could be. Genji had never had the chance to give Hanzo any kind of romantic advice due to their father searching for a suitable bride for the future head of the clan.

His other option was that he could also keep it to himself and continue thinking himself in circles. Contemplate things over what one might think an unhealthy amount of sake some night.

Perhaps test the waters first. His sake would not go bad and would be waiting for him if the need arose.

“Can I ask you something serious?”

Genji sat perched on the edge of his seat, “of course! I will help you anyway I can!”

Zenyatta chuckled at Genji’s enthusiasm, “is this something I should leave you two to discuss?”

Sending the monk away would probably be rude, “no, it is fine if you stay.” Anyone else he might shoo away, Zenyatta oozed calming vibes, so perhaps that could be of help.

“Lay it on me brother! What is your question?”

Here goes nothing, “I believe I may be, interested, in one of our teammates.”

The sound of Genji’s jaw slamming into the ground made Hanzo think maybe he’d chosen the wrong option.

"Wow. That's- When you say interested you mean in a romantic kind of sense yes? Before you tell me you're ready to duel someone to the death."

Hanzo scoffed, daring to turn his brothers way with a raised brow, "why would I duel someone?" Especially to the death. Hanzo frowned as he banished the thought away.

Genji shrugged, "I don't know! Listen. I want to make sure we are on the same page. So, who is this person you are "interested" in?"

"Can you promise to be trusted with such information?"

Genji pouted, "so cruel! I promise to not be too harsh at whoever you have a crush on."

Hanzo frowned, "it is not a crush."

The cyborg groaned and shook his head, "brother now is not the time for semantics. Who. Is. It?"

"Jesse McCree."

The silence that settles almost has Hanzo try to change the topic before Genji speaks, "you had me worried!" At Hanzo's confused head tilt, Genji sighed in relief, "I was afraid you were going to say someone like one of the junkers."

Zenyatta laughs gently, "that would be quite the thing to behold, would it not?" Genji snickered too, Hanzo shooting the two an annoyed glance.

Removing his face plate, Genji faced Hanzo with a smile, "thank you for telling me. So, what are your intentions with everybody's favorite cowboy?"

That earned Genji a shrug, Hanzo having really not gotten that far in his thinking, "I was considering asking him out to dinner off base. You are not going to dissuade me?" Hanzo's eyes narrowed in suspicion as Genji shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you not a grown man? You do not need anyone's permission. Jesse is one of my oldest friends so I know him well enough, it’s doubtful he’ll say no. Go for it! Starting simple is the way to go."

Hanzo nodded, feeling more confident already.

~

Of course as soon as Hanzo makes up his mind, a two week long recon mission pops up in the States. Talon seen doing god knows what so off Overwatch goes.

While Hanzo is happy McCree is on the team, he cannot help but feel slight apprehension. The cowboy does have quite the bounty on his shaggy head.

Hell he'd bragged to Hanzo about it when they received the mission at the briefing last week, "don't get to be good a shot as me without people noticin' Han."

McCree had left things at that with a wink.

Now that it was actively on his mind, Hanzo was finding himself overanalyzing McCree's actions towards him. It was almost a game, "is he flirting with me or am I imagining that line being seductive?" Being naturally friendly with everyone didn't make deciphering things any easier.

Genji chuckled as Hanzo continued getting his things together, half-hazardly throwing clothes into a duffle bag. "You know Hanzo, when you get deep in thought you purse your lips like a duck?"

Fighting down his embarrassment, Hanzo straightened his face out and glared at the ninja, "I do not like that tone. What is it you wish to say? I must be leaving soon."

"I simply wish for you to be careful. This is your first mission after all. Even simple recon can quickly get out of hand."

Hanzo couldn't help but chuckle, "I never thought I would see the day you would be the one giving me advice like this."

Genji gasped in faux offense, grabbing a pillow and throwing it, "rude." Dropping the humor in his voice, "seriously Hanzo. I know you can handle yourself but no running off on your own. You are part of a team now."

*

McCree was lingering in the bay, waiting for the rest of the team to gather. Hopefully he wouldn't need to go incognito for the mission. That meant shaving and he'd just gotten his beard just the right way.

Also Hanzo might not appreciate him shav- no. _Stop that McCree. You are not going down that rabbit hole again. Hanzo's a friend. A good friend sure. Nothin' more._

He sighed for the umpteenth time, wishing he could smoke to calm his nerves. Lena's words from before hung over his head like a bright light.

Even he was getting to the point where he couldn't deny the attraction he felt. Hell, he was actively flirting with the archer. Putting effort into his lines. That had to be some kind of sign.

"You are not normally so solemn cowboy. Are you all right?"

Head jerking up, McCree's hat flew off his head as he spun around to see Hanzo standing there, bag in hand and looking far too nice for his own good. The archer was quick to catch the hat, examining it as McCree struggled to remember how to speak.

With a wink of his own, Hanzo gripped the hats brim, quickly dropping it onto his own head, "how do I look?"

A thousand compliments converged on McCree's tongue, all desperate to make their way out. Unfortunately none could win so McCree only stood their stupidly,

Hanzo clearing his throat, cheeks pink, before returning the hat atop McCree's head.

"Overwatch only needs one cowboy. Two might seem excessive."

“Oh, uh, yeah. Don’t know how well the West works with your whole dangerous samurai vibes.”

Hanzo relaxed, turning as the rest of the team approached. How hard could this be?

~

Reconnaissance on ones own is a vastly different experience from doing so in a cheap hotel with half a dozen other agents all complaining about being bored at various intervals.

On the down side, two days in and nothing had turned up. Winston was constantly telling them to lay low. Especially a certain wanted cowboy.

On the bright side he and McCree were sharing a room, something about the hotel having made a mistake about the booking. Neither man minded so all was good.

Day three the two decide to scope out the town on their own, the rest of the team decided splitting up into pairs to look around sounded like a fair enough idea.

Hanzo frowned, realizing in his bag were only various kyudo-gi's, "I am afraid I do not own what one might call casual clothing."

McCree only laughed, hovering over Hanzo's shoulder as the archer peered into his duffle bag, "lucky for you I always bring a few spare sets on missions like these. Never know what might happen."

Whistling, McCree was quick to empty his bag on his bed, gesturing for Hanzo to join him. Hanzo had to admit, he was curious to not only see his own options but what the cowboy would wear.

Rifling through, McCree was quiet as he looked through his options, casting a quick glance at Hanzo to determine which pants he could make work.

After another moment of deliberation, McCree decided, "the legs on these might be a bit long but these should work," Hanzo accepted the clothes easily enough, "as for a top, want this one?" A dark blue button down plaid, not nearly was worn down as the others.

"It will certainly prevent me from being identified. Thank you McCree, I will have to shop for myself upon our return." With a smile, Hanzo took the clothes and retreated to the restroom.

Watching him go, McCree mentally high-fived himself once the door closed. He quickly changes himself, in the process of tying his hair in a small ponytail when Hanzo re-emerges.

Once again, a hundred compliments immediately flood McCree's tongue. Seeing Hanzo there in _his_ clothes, baggy they may be, was good enough. That with his hair down, looking almost shy as he nervously adjusted the hair hanging over his ears? McCree is a gonner.

"McCree? Are you all right? You look feverish?"

Clearing his throat, McCree is starting to regret his own shirt choice, a simple t-shirt with a blazing "Yeehaw" printed across the chest. That, his lack of boots and hat, he certainly doesn't scream 'wanted outlaw.' The belt buckle stays though. It always stays.

"Right as rain Han. Ready to get this show on the road?"

Hanzo nods, stashing his bow in the instrument case he'd prepared before leaving. Peacekeeper getting tucked in as well, a small holster so it doesn't rattle around freely.

*

"Aw! He looks so cute wearing McCree's clothes!" Hana and Lena watched the two from their hotel room, the two looking drastically different. Hana snaps several photos, sending a good one off to Genji with a few winking emojis, along with a dragon and cowboy hat, followed by a heart.

She knows Genji will get her meaning. Hopefully they take advantage of the opportunity. It was easy enough "losing" a room so they'd share but just about everyone on base was ready for one of them to make a move.

~

"Lookit this Hanzo!" McCree points to yet another novelty shop, this one filled with various classical gags. Several whoopee cushions are displayed in a number of sizes, from discrete and pocket size to nearly bean bag size.

"How can such a small town have so many stores like these?" The two laugh, moving on. They'd been wandering over an hour, unable to find anything remotely suspicious.

It's passing a small diner Hanzo gets an idea, "McCree. Are you hungry? We can stop for a break if you wish."

Nodding, McCree agrees, "sounds good to me. Could use some breakfast anyhow. And I'm not even the one carryin' that big old case!" Like a true gentlemen, McCree quickly gets the door, ushering Hanzo in first.

He can't help but be slightly charmed. As a child doors would be opened for him, guards checking the way before allowing the precious young master through. Hell two men had been nearly killed for not properly checking the way.

A chuckle slips out as they are seated, McCree raising an eyebrow as he grabs a menu, "what's so funny?"

"I have not had the door held open for me since I was a young child. Before I could properly defend myself I had body guards to make sure the way was safe for me."

That gets a loud laugh from the cowboy, "don't take this the wrong way but I'm sure you came outta the womb kickin' ass."

Several heads whip around to glare at both men as they both break out laughing.

"It is hard to see that as anything but a compliment." Crossing his arms, Hanzo flexes a bit, eliciting a wolf whistle from McCree.

"Damn Hanzo, you could crush anything with them bad boys."

"As a young man I did go through a short phase of 'can I crush this with my bare hands'. Genji was quite supportive in bringing me anything of no value he could get his hands on." Hanzo chuckles at the memory, flipping open his menu as his stomach reminds him how hungry he is.

McCree does the same, relaxing in the chair and looking out the window. It strikes him how relaxed he is, how, _domestic_ , this feels. It's nice and realizing that has him flushing.

Noticing his companions reddening complexion, Hanzo raised an eyebrow in concern, "are you all right?"

"Sure am! Just, uh, wonderin' what I want to eat. I'm starvin'." Scratching at his cheek with one hand, the other flips the menu up in hopes of covering his rising blush.

Nothing gets past the archer, who grins before raising his own menu and scanning it quickly as a waitress approaches their table.

"Morning gentlemen! Can I start you all with some drinks?"

"Can we get a pot of coffee to share? And two glasses of some orange juice." The waitress nods, admiring both men before walking off, promising to return shortly.

McCree waggles an eyebrow, "think you've made a friend there Hanzo."

Scoffing, Hanzo merely shrugs his shoulders, "as flattering as that may be, I do believe she was checking you out, cowboy."

Scratching his head, McCree chuckled, "feels wrong to be called cowboy without my hat."

"You look good with your hair like that," propping his chin up with one hand, Hanzo cannot help but enjoy as the cowboy sputters at the compliment. For all his flirting, the man cannot take a flirty remark to save his life.

"Shoot Han, you're stealin' all my good lines."

"I am well inspired at the moment." McCree meets his gaze, the two having an intense moment before the waitress pops back up, coffee and juice on her tray.

"You guys ready to order?" They each order a breakfast platter, the waitress getting a chuckle from them as she jokes, "a lot of food for growing boys! I'll put this in right away!" She bounces off, having been watching the two from the kitchen. _They look so cute together!_

There's a pause as they contemplate their next move. McCree breaks the silence, never being good at sitting in what one might call an uncomfortable silence, "how's life with the team been treatin' ya?"

"Honestly I had expected a few more weeks of tension. Everyone knows of my, history with my brother. His forgiveness is contagious it seems." Hanzo fills the two mugs on the table with coffee, pushing one McCree's way with most of the sugar and creamer packets.

"Speakin' of brother, you two seem to be doin' well." Filling the mug to the brim, McCree eagerly drinks it as Hanzo prepares his own cup.

"It is odd. We did, reconcile in a way the night I made dinner. Since then it is almost as it was when we were young." Relearning his brother has been the oddest thing. Ten years believing a man dead only to find out that wasn't the case was jarring. The days he spent mostly with Genji did leave him with terrible nightmares, the shock not quite having worn off yet. Hell it was those nights he usually ended up in McCree's company.

Nodding, McCree lifted his mug, "to new beginnin's." They cheered mugs, making small talk until their food arrived. Practically inhaling their food, there is a small struggle as to who foots the bill.

The waitress nearly passes out laughing as Hanzo pins McCree's money hand to the table, easily offering his own money to pay.

Rubbing his wrist, McCree scowls at Hanzo who is looking far too smug, "that's just plain cheatin'."

"If you are so insistent, you can make it up to me by paying for dinner sometime." At the silence, Hanzo quickly turns to McCree, afraid he'd stepped over the line. At seeing a stunned and blushing cowboy, he relaxes.

"Ya want me to take ya to dinner sometime? Cause if so I might have a few recommendations when we get back."

"I am looking forward to it then."

*

Their comms go off as they're leaving, "hate to interrupt you two but some trouble might be brewing at a nearby convenience store. Doesn't seem to be Talon, but me and Hana are unarmed."

Adjusting the instrument case on his shoulder, Hanzo replies, "we will be there shortly."

"Hang tight ladies." They take a small break, stopping in an alley so McCree can get his gun and holster it.

By the time they get there, the robbery is in full swing. A small group of four masked men with guns pointed at the cashier and some of the patrons. McCree wants to laugh, no one is looking at the door when the two men enter. The small bell jingles as the door swings open and all heads spin, eyes landing on them.

"This a bad time to want a candy bar?"

Hanzo groans as McCree walks forward, drawing the attention of all the guns in the room. Hana and Lena also sigh from where they are. With his hand, he urges the ladies to stay where they are.

"Come on guys, this really necessary?"

One of the masked goons growls, stalking towards McCree. "You got a death wish buddy? This thing IS loaded." As if to emphasize his point, he raises the gun to McCree's chest, who only raises one eyebrow unimpressed.

"What a coincidence, got a piece a' my own." Before the goon really processes, McCree has Peacekeeper out of its holster, quickly using it to bash the guy in the head.

He drops to the floor with a pained grunt and the other three goons quickly rush the cowboy.

Using the case, Hanzo trips one of them, bringing it down on the back of their legs as the guy crashes to the floor. People around shout in fear and confusion, though not nearly as loud as the goon clutching his crushed knees.

The other two go down with little problem, realizing they were in far over their heads. The poor cashier fumbles with the phone once the chaos settles, Hanzo and McCree making a quick getaway. Lena and Hana slip out as well, the four reconvening a few blocks away.

"That was so cool guys!" Hana was excitedly texting on her phone, she'd gotten most of the fight on video.

Hanzo merely shrugs as McCree sweeps a hand through his hair with dramatic flair, "didn' even break a sweat. Just some run a'the mill fools lookin' for a quick buck. Not the first time I stopped a robbery like that."

"Thanks for coming guys! You're pretty good there Hanzo!" Lena nudges the archer, who slips the instrument case over his shoulder.

"While traveling I occasionally came across such ruffians. It proves a good lesson in underestimating ones opponent."

"You two work well together! Two outlaws, dispensing justice!" Lena tried imitating McCree's accent, shooting off two finger guns with "pew pew" sound effects. Hana laughed with her as the cowboy shot them a withering glare.

"You two coulda handled that."

Shrugging, Hana pocketed her phone, "I mean we could have but we wanted to see our newest member in action! You and me are streaming when we get back ok?"

Conceding, Hanzo nods, "very well. Did I pass my initiation?" He laughs as Hana and Lena reenact his moves.

*

The rest of the mission passes with little else happening. The night before they plan to depart, McCree watches Hanzo pack up his bag. They'd taken the day after the robbery to go shopping, realizing McCree's stash wouldn't last them both.

Finding the archer some more modern clothing had been a challenge. The mans tastes seemed all over the place.

Taking a deep breath, McCree cleared his throat, "hey Hanzo. Got a minute?"

Turning, Hanzo nods, "what is it?"

"Just uh, last week ya mentioned somethin'. Wanted to know if you were serious bout it." Hanzo meets his gaze, urging him to continue. "I know a nice little bar off base, if you'd like ta get dinner with me tomorrow night?"

The archer gives him a genuine smile, McCree's heart skipping a beat or three, "I'd like that very much. Come, let us get some sleep. We are leaving early tomorrow."

~

"HE ASKED YOU OUT?" Genji had been anticipating his brothers return since Hanzo had texted him with the promise of an 'update'. Practically stalking Hanzo back to his room after their debrief.

"Well, I had suggested it but he did yes." Honestly he'd been ecstatic when McCree had suggested an official, outing. Part of him loathed to call it a date while the other part was excited to do just that.

The ninja borderline squealed, "I'm so happy Hanzo! Where is he taking you?"

"All I was told is that it is a nice, quiet bar off base." Adjusting his shirt once more, Hanzo looks down and twists, seeing how it fit. Genji is ready to shed a tear at the sight, "my big brother excited for his first date!"

"Hush. It is not-" Hanzo scowls as Genji cackles.

"Relax brother. Have fun! McCree knows his bars.”

*

Fareeha watched McCree hold up another two plaid shirts, chuckling and plucking them from his hands, “neither of these two. You aren’t that desperate to get laid are you?”

McCree scowled, “why’re you here again?”

“Because you panic messaged me about how to dress for a date.”

Deflating, McCree ran a hand through his hair, “I know it’s silly but I wanna make this special.”

Something inside Fareeha softened, placing a reassuring hand on McCree's back, "you really like him huh? Don't worry. You're going to the nice bar yeah?"

"Course."

"Then don't worry. I'm sure he wouldn't have agreed if he wasn't interested to. Just be yourself. All that reassuring stuff."

"Thanks. That makes me feel better. For some reason." They both laugh as she punches him in the shoulder.

*

Hanzo is waiting in the hangar when he hears McCree enter, having returned to wearing his standard boots and spurs. Spinning to greet him, the archer freezes.

McCree with his hair brushed back, as best as it could be, in nice jeans and a nicer simple button up shirt that fit him just right.

Unlike McCree's compliments needing to fight their way out, Hanzo regains his voice with relative ease, "you clean up well cowboy."

"Shucks, that's high praise comin' from you. Lookin' pretty good yourself." Fareeha had made sure McCree had a compliment ready to go, reminding him of his failures in the past.

The two blatantly look each other over before deciding to get going.

The bar is nice as McCree promised, tasteful and with a decent menu. Hanzo is pleasantly surprised and relaxes once they are seated. McCree orders their drinks, Hanzo trusting his judgement.

"So, what do you think? Nice place yeah. Stumbled across it when answering the recall. Finding a place where the few of us that returned right away could celebrate."

"It is nice." Fidgeting in his seat, Hanzo took a calming breath, "there is something I was hoping we could discuss tonight."

McCree feels his shoulders tense, forcing himself to relax and turn to face Hanzo, "and what might that be? Nothin' bad I hope."

Hanzo slightly panics, struggling to keep his voice down, "no! Apologies, I did not mean to make it sound so grim."

Their drinks arrive, McCree ordering two simple burgers.

"What's on your mind Han?"

Already Hanzo has no idea how to proceed, "we are friends yes?"

Raising an eyebrow, McCree responds carefully, "course. I'd say pretty damn good ones at this point." He has a sudden swell of hope and emotion swell in his chest. He quashes it down for the moment.

Relaxing, Hanzo carries on, "I have never been good at discussing my own feelings. Or been allowed to. I apologize if this is uncomfortable but I, feel strongly for you." Faltering, Hanzo takes a quick drink of his beer.

Stunned, McCree feels that emotion he just quashed flourish instantly, "is that so? Just so happens-“

He’s cut off by a sudden flurry of shouting and heavy footsteps rushing their way.

_Someones gonna pay for this._

McCree looks over his shoulder, some rough looking drunks eyeing him greedily. Certainly not this bars usual crowd, he wonders what brought them here.

“Evenin’ gentleman. Can we help you?”

Hanzo adjusts in his seat, ready to pounce at a moments notice.

“Heard the old base was back in use. The locals talking about a nice cowboy who goes shopping. Looked like that criminal on the wanted posters.” The head of the group sneers as McCree bristles.

“So you intend to cause trouble in this establishment. I think not.” Hanzo moves fast as a snake, out of his seat and practically dragging the man out the front door by the collar of his shirt.

A few tables get knocked over but McCree scrambles to follow with the other drunks outside.

_Man I must have it bad, that was hot as hell. Mental note to tell Hanzo later._

Though Hanzo was shorter in stature, he wasted no time in throwing the man over his shoulder and onto the sidewalk.

The drunk groaned on the ground, Hanzo harshly putting his foot on the man chest, “I suggest you take your men and forget you saw him.”

Another drunk attempts to rush Hanzo, freezing at the sudden roar of a dragon.

McCree watches wide eyed as two ethereal spirits begin floating around Hanzo. The glow from his arm is bright enough that even in a dark shirt the tattoo is completely visible.

The crowd scrambles as fast as it assembled, Hanzo snarling once more before storming off.

Again McCree chases after him, “Hanzo wait! Han please!” He barely manages to capture Hanzo’s wrist a few blocks away.

The archer stopped walking abruptly, refusing to budge. His voice is rough as he speaks, “my apologies. They are not usually so aggressive. Those fools upset me more than I first thought.”

“Sorry bout that. Gotta say that was pretty damn impressive!”

McCree gets a mirthless chuckle, Hanzo rubbing at his arm.

"I suppose we will have to report this to the team, there are those who may seek your bounty once again in the area."  
McCree frowned, that wasn't right. Hanzo was trying to avoid his gaze, change the topic.

"Yeah s'pose we should. Though, before that, I do believe you were sayin' somethin' important." He watched Hanzo swallow nervously, taking a deep breath himself, "last I heard was you sayin' somethin' along the lines of likin' me?"

"Do not feel compelled to respond to what I said earlie-" A mechanical finger to his lips stuns Hanzo, eyes flashing to McCree.

"An' if I wanted to say I felt the same? Don't quite have a name for it but I like ya an awful lot too, Hanzo."

McCree released Hanzo's wrist and dropped his finger, suddenly finding himself with armfuls of archer, Hanzo hugging him tightly. He returns the hug easily, burying his face into the side of Hanzo's head.

"Listen McCree," letting Hanzo pull back was the last thing on the cowboy's to do list but he loosened his grip on the archer, prompting him to continue, "I can honestly say I do not have a clue what I want from, this. I simply know I quite enjoy spending time with you and would like to continue doing so."

Hanzo could feel the tips of his ears burning but also a sense of relief and giddiness as he watched McCree's face darken with his own blush.

"Well shucks. Think we're on the same page then. I think you're a mighty fine man Hanzo, I'd very much like ta take you out to dinner again and do whatever it is people do to get ta know each other."

Hanzo snorted, "most would call it dating I believe."

With a wide smile, McCree took Hanzo's hand, weaving their fingers together, "I think boyfriend's might be a bit juvenile for men like us but you wanna give this a shot?"

Stepping close and raising on his tip toes, Hanzo chuckled before kissing McCree quickly, "I was afraid you would never ask."


	3. Wrath of the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo stumbles across something he shouldn't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry. Remember that angst tag? I do. Why is Hanzo so easy to hurt??   
> Also the transition might be a tad awkward but I didn't want to jump straight to the pain.

The rest of the base isn't slow by any means. The shift between the local cowboy and archer becomes the fuel of gossip for a few days after their date. Genji proud of his big brother. Proud of McCree too. While also putting money into the pot of who gets caught mid walk of shame first. 

Before anyone can get a real answer, another mission pops up, the two going on a small team along with Zenyatta, Zarya and Mei to participate in a pro-omnic relations rally that has been receiving threats from some disgruntled protest groups.

Zenyatta stays close to the men, Zarya and Mei blending in with a different part of the crowd. 

"Hopefully this mission does not take us too long. Winston has suggested I offer a group course on meditation, thinking many of our members could benefit from such a thing." Zenyatta clapped his hands in delight, "several members have also shown interest in such a thing."

McCree laughed, scanning the crowd once more, "can't promise I'll be a good student but hell, I'd give meditation a go Zen!"

Hanzo snorted, trying to cover it with a cough when McCree glared at him, "apologies. I cannot imagine you attempting any sort of meditation." 

McCree sputters, this time Zenyatta unable to suppress a laugh, "I do think this is the pot calling the kettle black yes? You have been less than receptive to Genji's invitations have you not?"

Looking triumphant, McCree nudges Hanzo with his shoulder, "hah! All talk and no bite Han!"

Hanzo scoffed, pushing the cowboy away, "my memories of meditation are, less than pleasant." At McCree's raised eyebrow and Zenyatta's questioning hum, Hanzo continued, "as a child I was always training. Meditation was a time where I was accomplishing nothing so I quickly began resenting when my teachers would force it upon me and Genji." Hanzo frowned as he finished, several unpleasant memories flooding his mind at once.

McCree's face softened, "aw Hanzo." He didn't think twice about throwing his arm around the archer, drawing him close, "would you be willin' to try again?"

Relaxing, Hanzo sighed, "it, could not hurt."

The two men startle and jump apart as Zenyatta claps his hands, "excellent! I am sure Genji will be happy to hear that."

Clearing his throat, McCree scratches the back of his head. He'd forgotten Zenyatta was even there.

"Come gentlemen, I see some sort of gathering up ahead." 

*

A small gunfight later and the team was quickly flying back to the base. McCree sat in his seat, hunched over in pain. He'd gotten caught by a stray bullet, though the men threatening the event had been promptly arrested once the police had arrived. 

Zenyatta had done as best a patch job as he could. Hanzo sat beside the cowboy, fretting over him whenever he grunted in pain.

Mei approached slowly, holding a block of ice wrapped in a towel, “I’m not sure if this will help at all but-.”

Hanzo took it with a small bow, “thank you Mei. I believe I know what I can use this for.”

She smiled, returning to her seat next to Zarya. McCree 

At Mei’s gentle sigh, Zarya turned to her with a raised brow, “what is it?”

"They're just so, cute together!" Zarya looks the men over once more, McCree settling in against Hanzo for the flight back. The archer grumbles something but a flash of a gentle smile has Zarya look away.

"I suppose they are." 

~A week later~

The day hadn't started in Hanzo's favor. Startled awake by the worst version of his nightmare, being awake most of the night. By the time the sun rose Hanzo had counted the tiles in his ceiling twice. He'd been about to start naming them when the sun shone through his window, blinding him. 

Genji's screams were the loudest, being swallowed up in a roaring blue wave as the dragons howled. The guilt of just standing there afterwards, unable to really comprehend what he'd just done. The fear when his body had been "taken" away. The numbness as he'd planned his next course of action.

Hanzo had shot up in bed drenched in sweat, a scream of his own about to escape his throat. An apology or plea to not leave, he wasn't sure.

It hadn't left him in the mood to socialize. At all. He'd messaged McCree and his brother. They could tell the team whatever they wanted. All he'd said was that he wasn't feeling well and wished to be left alone.

_Let me know if you need anything brother_.

_If that's what ya want sweetheart I'll leave ya be. Anythin' happens you let me know ya hear?_

Hanzo only chuckled emptily, sitting on his bed and hoping some of Genji's mediation techniques had rubbed off on him. Perhaps after a shower.

*  
Hanzo isn’t even sure why he went into the unused conference room. Well, supposedly unused. He'd gotten tired of moping in his room, a fair bit of sake buzzing through his veins. Either way, it didn't matter much now. 

Inside the room looked used though, some kind of secret meeting place. On the wall, smack dab in the center was what looked to be someone’s conspiracy theory, various threads connecting random scraps of paper together.

Curiously Hanzo approaches, looking at what the center of this elaborate nonsense is about.

He’s nearly sick on the spot, a bold question of **IS HANZO A TALON SPY?**

Mocking him. Doubting him and all he had done. Was it someone's idea of a joke?

The papers only had a thin layer of dust on them. How recently had this been put up and used? Hanzo could only see red as he ripped the main paper down and stormed out of the room, determined to find answers. Inside his mind, his dragons roared. Reacting to the sudden swell of pain and emotion their master was feeling. Prepared to end any who dare pose a threat.

Hearing laughter in one of the common rooms does not help his mood. The commotion dies down as Hanzo storms into the room, walking in front of everyone and holding up the paper. 

Some faces pale, others go red in embarrassment but Hanzo could not care less how they felt.

“How long?” His voice threatens to break but he speaks again, “how long have you assumed my allegiance was with Talon?”

No one can meet his gaze. No one can give an answer. 

It’s worse than he thought then. They still assume he’s with Talon? The overwhelming silence is more than enough for Hanzo.

Clutching the paper, Hanzo runs. Several voices call after him but they fall on deaf ears. 

Somehow he makes it back to his room, light headed and unsteady. Nauseous. 

After all this and they had the gall to assume he’s been with Talon? No one had the courage to tell him it was a mistake. Some kind of joke. They were all in on it. 

With a frustrated shout, Hanzo slammed the paper to the floor. Grabbing a stray arrow, he pinned the damned paper to the floor, relishing in hearing the floor break as the arrow went through. 

He remained on the ground, breathing heavily and contemplating a course of action. As well as he could think anyhow. 

Damn Overwatch. Damn this second chance. Damn Genji and his false words to get him here. Was this his brothers idea of revenge? All the progress he'd thought they'd been making is a stab to his heart.

Another sudden pang in his chest is what gets him crying. McCree. He cares for the cowboy. _That’s what I get for allowing myself to want. They spoke of hope and redemption. I was a fool to believe it._

Had McCree known about this? Hanzo doesn’t want to find out. Mind made up, Hanzo is quick to pack his duffle bag and bow up. Outside of his room there is some commotion going on.

Part of Hanzo contemplates bringing his comm. No. It most certainly had some kind of tracking device on it. He throws it on the ground, it skidding near the paper. 

Voices are getting louder a few rooms away. Time to move. With a final look around the room, Hanzo is out the room and down the hall. To the hangar where he can leave the base. 

Perhaps he will visit home. 

He had not visited Hanamura for his own sake in some time. That sounded like a nice idea.

Time to think and reflect.

*  
McCree was in the middle of practicing when his comm went off with an emergency message. 

**All agents meet in conference room 4 immediately.**

Frowning, the cowboy quickly made his way there. By the time he arrived, people were already shouting.

“Why was he over here anyway? He had no business snooping like that!” Morrison growled as others shouted protest. 

McCree’s eyes fall on the board, paling at seeing the question paper missing. Oh god no. 

“Why was that even left up to begin with?” Genji’s accent was thicker with his anger, tearing down another few strings. The clatter of the push pins getting lost in the swell of shouts.

Genji sees McCree, “did you ever tell Hanzo about this??”

McCree bristles, “course I didn’t! What good would that’ve done? ‘Hey babe did ya know most a the base was convinced you were a Talon agent?’ Yeah that woulda gone over well.” 

More shouts break out, McCree trying to get the story of what happened, “what in God’s name even happened?”

Several voices die down, Angela finally speaking up, “we were in the common room when Hanzo stormed in. He asked us how long we thought he’d been a spy.

Before we could even think of responding, he was gone.” 

“Athena, where’s Hanzo now?” 

The AI responded after a moment, “agent Shimada seems to be in the process of leaving the base.” 

Everyone ran immediately, McCree leading the charge. 

_Not now. Hanzo, sweetheart. I’ll let you use me for target practice if you just please stay put. Can’t do this to me honey._  

The door slid open perhaps less than a minute after Hanzo had left, everyone only able to stare at where Hanzo had left his comm.

By the time they scour the base, Hanzo Shimada is long gone. 

~

Staring at the sunrise from his hotel room, Hanzo wished he had something to take a picture with. McCree loved sunrises and the ones in Hanamura were always beautiful. 

_Gotta find the silver lining when insomnia strikes. Not many people really appreciate a good sunrise, sugar._

It was a nicer thought than what had been on his mind. Perhaps he'd overreacted. The time to himself had been both a blessing and a curse. Time to think himself ragged in hypotheticals and what ifs all the while missing/cursing Overwatch.

Dammit. That ache in his chest was back. Hanzo absentmindedly rubbed his chest as he sighed and flopped onto the bed.

A shiver went down his spine as his newly shaved head hit the soft sheets. He had not quite gotten use to the feeling of it yet. The haircut had been several things.

A disguise to be able to fly to Japan. Perhaps it was a sign that this time he was serious about 'reinventing' himself. 

A week had passed since he’d left and still Hanzo felt terrible. He hadn’t managed more than the briefest of power naps. How had a mere few months with Overwatch left such an ache in him? 

Hanzo blamed McCree. The man was far too nice for his own good, agreeing to Hanzo's suggestion for a 'relationship' on the spot. He'd hoped for the chance to prove himself a worthy lover.

Perhaps today he would break into his former home, find some sign as to what the hell he was going to do. Last time, Genji had appeared. Maybe this time some guardian angel would give him some guidance. 

Also it would give him something to do that wasn’t brooding away in his room and picking at his new piercings. Fighting always had a sort of therapeutic feel to it.

*

The entire base was scrambling to try and find Hanzo. Winston doing what he could to legally obtain access to various security footages under the guise of some supposed terrorist attack being planned. He felt a little guilty about lying but there wasn’t any other option. 

It’s after four days they manage to get the faintest glimpse of the archer on the security footage at an airport.

There had been some debate on whether the undercut toting, brooding man was really Hanzo but Genji insisted it was him. 

Genji stared at the small clip, muttering to himself, “he’s going home.” 

A small team mobilized immediately. Genji, a very sleep deprived and irritable McCree, Angela, Lena, Fareeha and Ana all leave as soon as they are able.

They arrive three days later. 

There is little time for them to sit around before an explosion has their immediate attention. 

Screams and panic lead them to the Shimada mansion, currently on fire and being swarmed by Talon. All heavily armed and constantly scanning the area.

The team is helpless, Talon's numbers far greater than their own. They are lucky they manage to stay out of sight, getting in touch with the base and alerting them to the attack. 

Suddenly, the gate doors swing open, Doomfist strolling through almost casually as Hanzo is dragged behind him, screaming in Japanese with a nasty cut on his forehead and shoulder bleeding. 

Hanzo snarls something to Doomfist's amusement, the large man laughing and turning to face Hanzo. Doomfist is quick to slap him, Hanzo's head spinning towards where some of the team is hiding.

The archers eyes go wide as he catches a brief sight of McCree, falling silent before letting his head fall and muttering to himself. Doomfist boards a nearby truck as Hanzo is thrown into the back. 

All that is left is his bow on the ground along with the remains of his ribbon.

*

Hanzo's heart was racing, he should have expected Talon to still be keeping an eye on him. Persistent bastards. The truck door slammed shut, a harsh ringing rattling around in his head. 

Dammit. He'd been in the dojo, where for so many years he had honored Genji's memory, when they appeared out of nowhere. The sniper had gotten him early into the attack, severely limiting his ability to fight back. 

Talon would pay. There was also the potential sight of McCree. He could be hallucinating. He had lost quite a bit of blood. 

Struggling to sit up, Hanzo whispered in Japanese, “come forth spirt dragon. I have need of you.” 

One dragon would suffice. Sending both also doubled the chances of someone catching on to his plan.

A gentle blue light settled around Hanzo’s wrist, left arm glowing dimly. It quickly took on the shape of a dragon, head gently nudging it’s masters hand.

“I need you to see if Overwatch has truly come for me. If they are here to rescue me, be their guide.” 

The dragon stared a minute before nodding and vanishing. Hanzo sagged in exhaustion. Hopefully Udon would not take too long. 


	4. Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon has another thing coming if they think they're taking Hanzo without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a shorter chapter but gotta set up the rescue!

“Talon just up and damn kidnapped him! We need backup!” McCree stormed about the back of the transport, hat thrown aside in rage. It landed next to the bow and ribbon, serving to only piss McCree off even more. They all had returned to the plane, calling the base and trying to figure something out. 

“We have no idea where they could be taking him. We’re all angry at this, acting rashly won’t help.” Ana tried stopping the cowboy by stepping in front of him. He sagged immediately, eyes downcast. She ran a soothing hand down his back, allowing him to lean onto her.

“If we had any clue, I swear to you McCree I would mobilize everyone to get him back.” Winston sighed, wracking his brain for any kind of plan. 

No one noticed the gentle blue ripple that appeared overhead, landing gently on top of one of the rows of seats. Udon tilted its head, watching the mortals argue amongst themselves. It did not particularly like the idea of returning to Overwatch for help.

Their master had been hurt by them. Right as he'd started to truly trust them. 

Talon would hurt Hanzo more though. Even the ancient spirit dragon realized pride alone would not save their master. Udon's eyes drift to Genji, lingering on the cyborg. Master was desperate to make amends. 

As if on cue, Genji's head snapped up, spinning until finding two bright eyes glued to him. Udon did not move initially, still as a statue.

"Son of a bitch." Genji's muttering drew the rest of the teams attention, everyone gaping as Udon lifted and unfurled, growing larger. Several stumbled backwards, afraid the dragon may knock them down.

"Tell me I'm not so damn sleep deprived that I'm hallucinatin'." McCree stared at the dragon in awe. There weren't many people he knew with a blue dragon motif. Hanzo had truly seen him then?

"Genji. Is that real?" Lena couldn't help but smile nervously as Udon gently approached her.

_"I assure you I am real. My master sent me to discover your true intentions."_

Genji approached Udon as Lena stepped aside, "Udon. It has been too long since I have seen you. How have you and Soba been?"

Udon sighed, leaning its head on Genji's shoulder, _*Young Genji. You are a welcome sight. I wish we could have the chance to reunite properly. My master does not have much time though. I do not know what Talon intends to do to him."_

McCree snapped his head up, trying to approach the dragon with as much confidence as he could muster. The being radiated power and had the presence of the calm before the storm. 

Udon watched as McCree walked over, curious as to the man who their master had been courting.

The dragons, while a constant presence on Hanzo's mind, typically did not intensively watch Hanzo 24/7. The last time they had been summoned during battle, the dragons had helped save the cowboy. They’d felt the relief that flooded Hanzo once the cowboy was safe.

*"Ah, cowboy. My master did not imagine you then. That will be a relief for him to hear."*

McCree could only tip his hat in greeting, hoping to not offend the dragon spirit. His mouth was dry but he managed to speak, "so uh, Hanzo send ya to help us out?"

Udon nodded, approaching McCree and draping themself over the cowboy's shoulders, *"if you truly intend to save him then yes.”*

“Thank god.” McCree sagged again and Udon gently lowered their head below McCree’s chin and urging him upward.

_"There will be time to rest later. I will show you all the way to my master. We must move quickly.”_

*

After the initial wave of panic and awe as the rest of Overwatch scrambled into action from Gibraltar, the team in Japan had little to do but wait for their companions to arrive. Morrison could fly like a bat out of hell when the occasion called for. He intended to break his personal record. 

Udon was restless, head jerking up every so often as if listening to some unknown voice. It's about an hour later they speak again, _"they have stopped. In the morning they intend to leave the country. We must act as soon as we can."_

McCree startled from the nap he'd inadvertently been taking, "you can find 'em yeah?" He quickly rubbed the sleep from his eyes, stifling a yawn.

Udon scoffed, golden eyes narrowing his way, " _master would not have sent me otherwise. He is safe for now, Soba is scouting the area."_

Hana raised an eyebrow, "Soba? Your twins name is Soba?" She bit the inside of her cheek to not laugh, this wasn't the time. 

The dragon looked on unamused, _*our master named us when he was young. I go by Udon, even when the clan thrived few could tell the two of us apart. Master was not shy about showing us to the family, proud of having been granted two spirits."_

Udon sighed, just shy of sounding wistful. Suddenly Udon's body twisted, howling in pain. Udon thrashed, body knocking over several chairs and crashing into anything unfortunate to be in it's path.

_"We must move now. Master is in pain. Must. SAVE!"_  The dragon howled, claws sinking into the ground as its body heaved, deflating as soon as it had become agitated.

Genji immediately called Winston, "something is happening to my brother. We must move out." 

"Damn. Have the, uh, dragon show you all the way and let us know where you end up all right? We're moving as fast as Soldier can push this." Shifting in his seat,

Winston looked like he may be ill as the ship can be heard accelerating in the background.

Distantly Morrison can be heard yelling at people to buckle their seatbelts. 

"Of course." Standing, Genji gestured for Udon to approach. The dragon happily draped itself over his raised arm, "lets get ready to move out everybody. It is time to save my brother and show him the true power of Overwatch!"


	5. Rescue Op

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo Shimada is not one to take being kidnapped sitting down.

_"Master. Udon tells me your team is preparing to mobilize."_

Hanzo let his head hang, not wanting to tip off the guards. The room he sat in was dark and cold, Hanzo sitting curled in the corner. His ribs ached as he coughed harshly, some guards had decided to pass some time by beating him rather senseless.

Lesser men would be unconscious. Shimada's were not most men. He'd spit out some blood when he was thrown roughly into the cell, cursing the men out with a cruel smile. At least his more serious wounds had been bandaged properly. Though several ribs were most certainly broke by this point.

Worth it. His arm suddenly glowing had freaked them out, sending them tripping over themselves as they fled. He could feel Udon's panic, grimacing.

Soba remained hidden, nuzzling Hanzo's hands behind his back. 

They intended to move him come morning. That wasn't good. He needed out of here. There were only a handful or two of guards, the others leaving to prepare where he was going. They hadn't been quiet in their plotting.

Escape was his only option. But how?

A distraction would do the trick. Hanzo glanced down at Soba, smirking at the dragons confused head tilt.

*

"All right team. That's the plan. We need to move fast and efficiently."

The building looked rather abandoned, on the very outskirts of the city. Perfect place to stash a dangerous archer until they shipped him off to who knows where.

Udon hovered around McCree with a nervous energy. Little sparks of electricity radiating off the beast, zapping several members over the past hour or so. Udon didn't seem to notice. 

_"Master is safe for now. We must get him back."_

McCree offered the dragon what he hoped was a reassuring scratch, "we'll get him buddy."

Udon's heat jerked up as several screams erupted from the building, two men in black stumbling over themselves to try and call for reinforcements.

The team moves in fast, McCree fast to shoot a radio out of one hand while Genji's sword finds its mark in removing the others hand entirely. The mans screams are quickly silenced as Genji finishes the job, swiping his blade to clean it of the blood.

"Seems our plans already gone out of whack. Let's show Talon we won't stand for them kidnapping our agents!" Lena raised her fist to the air, rallying the team before the swooped in.

*

It occurs to Hanzo that one wrong step and he is most certainly dead. Soba was enjoying themself though, roaring and sending Talon agents crying out in fear and attempting to shoot the ethereal being.

He would be in the basement of wherever he was. Damn. Gritting his teeth, Hanzo quickly bolts around the corner down the hall Soba had just cleared. Everything ached and what he wouldn't do for his bow. Hell, he'd settle for a gun. Something to bring down as many Talon agents as he could.

He stops in his tracks, hearing some commotion upstairs. At hearing a distinct pistol firing, the relief that floods him nearly embarrasses him.

"Hanzo!" Several voices are calling for him. Getting very close. Most of the guards are dead by now. The team must be at most one floor above him. 

Soba bounds ahead, drawing from Hanzo's enthusiasm and hope of rescue. It must have been a guard that caught on to Soba being for show. Without a proper medium to expel their power, the dragons could not accomplish much damage on their own.

As Hanzo went to call out, the first shot is fired. At first he doesn't register it, it's Soba and Udon's combined howls that alert him to the pain in his leg. 

Another shot quickly follows, this time catching his side as he tumbles to the ground. 

A door crashes open, several familiar faces flooding the small hallway. The dragons surround him immediately, helping to dull the pain slightly.

With a shaky hand he reaches for Udon, whispering in Japanese, "thank you spirit."

"Ryujin no ken wo kurae!" The flash of green hurts Hanzo's eyes but he cannot help but watch in awe as Genji and his dragon make quick work of the final guard.

Perhaps a tad overkill but Hanzo dimly realizes he would do the same. 

Two gentle arms gently lift Hanzo, though he cries out in pain and surprise as one hand is shockingly cold. 

"Jesus, Han! Hanzo, doll, hold on ok? We got ya." 

Hanzo can barely muster a nod of his head, relaxing at McCree's gentle words. He does not quite believe them but they are a comfort none the less.

Angela and Ana quickly drop beside the cowboy, assessing Hanzo's condition as best they could in such poor conditions. Angela pulls a biotic emitter for the time being, "we must move now. Jesse, carry him carefully. I'm going to set this in his lap once you stand all right?"

McCree nods stiffly, slowly standing and adjusting his hold on Hanzo. The archer lets his head rest against the cowboys shoulder, enjoying the feel of the serape against his cheek.

The emitter in his lap emits its gentle healing glow, Hanzo allowing his eyes to close. He's not sure if he will last long but at least he's comfortable.

"Hang in there Han. We're takin' you home."

_Home. That is a, comforting, thought._

*

Hanzo wakes up only to shut his eyes at the bright light blinding him from the window. Shifting his head, he tries again. 

He's in the medbay. Angela is hunched over her desk, a fresh mug of coffee beside her still steaming. Behind her is Genji.

"He has been asleep four days Angela. This cannot be normal."

"For the last time Genji, he had experienced major blood loss and was severely wounded. He is lucky to be alive."

Deciding to stay quiet, Hanzo assess his condition. Pain level? Dulled, most likely by drugs flowing through his veins. One knee hurt more than the other, the memory of being shot suddenly returning. 

Unable to stifle a groan, he forces himself to sit up. Genji is by his side immediately, a gentle hand on his shoulder, "oh no you don't. Easy brother."

Hanzo tries to bat the hand away as Angela approaches, clipboard in hand to check on him.

"You're awake! What do you remember?"

Frowning, Hanzo faces the wall, "I am surprised you all came for me." Genji looked taken aback by his tone, hand leaving Hanzo's shoulder as if he'd been burned.

Angela looked confused for a minute before sighing, "there will be time to discuss that later." Angela worked quick, taking different vitals and refilling the IV hanging nearby. "I need to report this to the team but I will return soon Hanzo. I expect you here upon my return." 

_As if I can go anywhere now._ "Very well Dr. Ziegler. Thank you."

She closes the door behind her, Genji collapsing into the chair near the bed with a bone rattling sigh. 

"It is not what you think Hanzo. You must hear us out before making anymore rash decisions." 

Settling in, Hanzo faces Genji, "what else is one to think when he realizes no one trusts him?"

That gets Genji standing, "that was from almost a year ago when I first found you and told the team of my intentions of you joining!"

Blinking slowly, Hanzo avoided Genji's earnest gaze, "that does not explain why it was still-"

The door slammed open, startling both men as McCree stood there in ratty sweats and a rattier t-shirt. A confused smile was on his face as he looked at Hanzo, "god thought I was goin' crazy hearin' your voice." 

Hanzo's heart skipped a few beats as McCree entered the room, walking straight to him. Neither notice Genji slip out of the room.

"How're ya doin? Angie knows your awake yeah?" 

"She does yes. I am, alive. I do not believe I can say good yet."

McCree laughs, "sounds about right." Eyes falling, McCree sits on the edge of the bed, "like the hair an' piercin's. Looks good." 

Hanzo shrugged, "I, felt as if I needed a change." Which realistically was half true. 

"A damn good one if ya ask me." McCree chuckled before his face fell and turned serious.

"You gotta believe us Hanzo. None of us intended for ya to see that. Morrison's had a conspiracy board for damn near everyone here." Clasping his hands, McCree turned to Hanzo.

"Been a bad habit a' his since even his original Overwatch days. Reyes had mine framed and hung in his office. Course, wasn' always Talon. Mine was bein' a Deadlock spy, my getting caught part a some crazy infiltration scheme he cooked up."

"Is that- so?" Hanzo fidgeted with the blanket, unsure of what to say. Part of him screamed to leave, vanish without a trace once more and take his chances on his own. A louder part though urged patience, give the team a second chance. _They gave me a second chance. Should I not give them that same opportunity?_

"I don' blame ya for leavin' like ya did. But please Han," twisting and taking Hanzo's hands, McCree levels him the most sincere look he can muster, "ya can't leave again. Stay. Tell us what we can do to convince you we don' think your runnin' round with Talon behind our backs." 

Outside the door, the rest of the team strains their ears. Whatever Hanzo says, they'll do. They'd nearly lost the archer completely on the way back to base. The dragons had appeared briefly in agony as their master fought for his life. 

Genji had done his best to calm the beasts, his own dragon joining them. After Hanzo stabilized, the twins vanished in a puff of staticky smoke. 

Hanzo sighed, keeping his grip on McCree's hands firm, "I cannot promise I will stay yet. I have also just awoken so I need time to clear my thoughts."

McCree winces but nods his head, "we'll give ya all the time ya need Hanzo."

A sudden jolt has McCree jerk his hands back, Udon and Soba suddenly appearing. McCree remembers them being bigger, not the slender, long cats they are now.

As suddenly as they appeared, the dragons bowed their heads much to the confusion of both men.

_"You held your promise on saving him. We are grateful Jesse McCree."_ Udon spoke first, lifting their head to meet McCree's confused look.

_"Of course had you failed, we would have wiped this entire base off of the map."_ Soba chuckled at McCree's sudden panicked expression.

"Soba!" Hanzo made a swipe for the dragon, grunting in pain as his ribs ached. After calming down, Hanzo couldn't hold back his yawn.

"Let me let ya get some sleep. I'm sure you're tired as hell." 

It's with great reluctance McCree stands but Hanzo smiles at him, "thank you Jesse. I, the entire team has my thanks. Without any of them I would not be here now." 

"We're a team. That's what we do. Now get some sleep. I'm sure Angie'll run ya through the ringer later."

Chuckling, Hanzo let his eyes close as McCree slipped out the door.

McCree stopped short at seeing most of the base waiting nearby.

"How bout we head to the kitchen and figure somethin' out?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do let me know if there are any sort of major errors please! I've been working on this all out of order! :)


	6. Apologies are in Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team doesn't want Hanzo to decide to leave for good. What to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occurs to me this isn't the most McHanzo oriented fic I've ever written. I shall try to remedy that in the final chapter!

"Jack."

"No."

"Morrison..."

"I said no."

"Come on! The damn thing was your idea in the first place!"

Morrison grunted, ignoring the pointed stares of the team. 

"We knew Talon had been trying to recruit him. It was a real potential threat."

Ana threateningly cocked her rifle, prepared to dart the man at a moments notice. Some things never changed.

Genji's hand twitched, ready to draw his own blade, "if Hanzo decides to leave I will be going with him. I spent too long to have him back. I will not lose him again Morrison."

Jack seemed shocked by that, after a moment roughly asking "what is it you want me to do?"

"An apology would be a good start. But Hanzo thinks the whole base was in on it yeah? We all need to do something to show we want him here!" Hana propped her face in her hands on the table, chewing the inside of her cheek.

Mei frowned, "giving gifts would make it seem like we're bribing him."

"How about a party? Once he gets better." Lucio smiled as his idea formed better in his mind, "he's usually traditional yeah? Why don't we make this place up like his and Genji's home? Make him feel like this is, well, home!" 

Genji lit up at the idea, "that could work! He would not see it coming. Going through such effort is sure to prove to him we are serious."

"That leaves you as chief decorator. After all, who knows where you two grew up than you!" Lena laughed as Genji beamed with pride.

"It will not be easy. We cannot half-ass this. If Hanzo is going to know we are genuine it must show!"

Grabbing several data pads, the team started planning at once, unaware of two sets of golden eyes watching in curiosity and joy.

~

"How are you feeling Hanzo?" Angela offered him a glass of water and his lunch. 

"Better." He ate quickly, itching to get out of bed. A week and a half had passed. His knee was finally healed to a point where he could walk, albeit slower than normal. Angela had promised him he could spend the afternoon out of bed on the condition he take it easy. As much as Hanzo wanted to go crazy, he knew the doctor would hold her threat to confine him another month if he disobeyed.

Angela chuckled, setting a fresh pair of clothes for him at the end of the bed, "once you are done you can shower over there. It is a small shower I'm afraid but you start your day clean."

"Thank you doctor." Setting his dishes aside, Hanzo gently swung both legs over the side of the bed, slowly standing and grunting at feeling the stiff muscles stretch.

"I'll be waiting for you in the hall. Once you're done I have some basic exercises we can do outside."

Hanzo nodded, Angela leaving the room as he slowly walked to the small bathroom. Feeling the hot water run down his body was a true blessing.

He'd had visitors while recuperating, most of the team stopping by at one point or another. It was, odd. None of them had brought up his sudden disappearance or what had made him leave in the first place. More often than not he was complimented on the new look. Lucio even promised to take him to town once he healed to get some new jewelry. 

Reclining against the wall, Hanzo allowed himself some time to think. 

_It is, nice. They have respected my desire to decide what to do. I am sure Jesse told them. I am nearly healed. I need to make a choice... No. I think I always knew what I was going to decide._

Finishing up quickly, Hanzo towel dried his hair before quickly tying it up. He dresses slow, curious as to why his kyudo-gi had been provided. Stepping into the hallway, he frowned in confusion at seeing Angela missing. 

On the wall was a simple note, **Hanzo, please meet in the rec room. -Angela**

Curious enough to comply, Hanzo noticed a startling absence of any sort of noise. Where was everyone? He couldn't stop the dread that immediately flooded his veins.

Talon couldn't have attacked. They couldn't already be back for him. Not so soon. With any luck, never again.

Gentle music gets his attention. If he didn't know better, he would say it reminded him of music he listened to as a child. Soothing instrumentals, it was the only thing that could make him sit still as a young boy.

The music grew louder the closer he got, Hanzo picking up his pace to discover what exactly was going on. He grimaced at feeling his knee protest the quickened pace but found himself flabbergasted at the sight of the rec room.

It's the bright pink in the corner that catches his eye first, a few small sakura bonsai trees sitting on a table. 

"You made it! What do you think?" 

Hanzo slowly turned his head, eyes wide at taking in the room. Kanji prints adorned the walls, some other traditional Japanese art interspersed. Japanese lantern lights lit them up in an almost ethereal manner.

A table in the center of the room was packed with different foods, Hanzo's mouth watered at the smell of everything.

"What- what is all this?" Finally he saw the team scattered around, some wearing yukatas and kimonos, or wearing something more akin to his archery outfit.

Lucio bounced excitedly, "we figured you could use a little home warming party!" He twirled in a light green yukata decorated with green frogs.

Hanzo manages to find Genji, mouth agape as he stares at his brother for some kind of rational explanation. The cyborg chuckled, adjusting his own yukata, approaching Hanzo and drawing him into a crushing hug.

"We thought you might enjoy something nice."

Several people joined in for an impromptu group hug, Hanzo still struggling to put his current emotional state into words. 

"Aw, y'all started without me!" McCree pouted as he entered the room, trying to adjust his yukata subtly. He'd been struggling to get it on most of the afternoon but too stubborn to ask for help.

The group releases the archer, whose jaw drops at the sight of the cowboy. The dark red, form fitting robe looking far too good on the cowboy. Feeling his cheeks flush, Hanzo clears his throat, "your obi isn't done correctly."

McCree chuckled, scratching at the back of his head, "would ya believe I watched a damn near dozen videos on tyin' these things?"

The two share a bit of a heated look before the music changes, this time more upbeat.

"Let's party!"

*

A few hours later, Hanzo stands and clears his throat, getting the attention of the room. His face is flushed, good food and some alcohol flowing through his body. Angela had allowed some sake, insisting he take it easy.

Lucio dims the music, everyone facing the archer.

"I have a feeling I know what you all hope to accomplish with this party." A few faces drop, others looking apprehensive. Hanzo feels guilty at keeping them in suspense.

"I have heard the truth behind that board. The age of it had not occurred to me. When I left I, I had not intended on returning."

Picking up a glass of water, Hanzo swirls it slightly, "most of you are perhaps anxious as to know my intentions upon recovering." He takes a deep breath, steeling himself.

"Overwatch gave me a second chance. One I did not think I deserved. It is wrong to not offer all of you the same chance. I will not be leaving Overwatch."  
He doesn't realize he's crying until he hears Genji hiccup, finding himself once more in the midst of a smothering group hug.

Once being released, the music starts up but quieter, Hanzo is exhausted and even though his wounds are aching, he honestly feels better than he has in a long time.

Finding a nice corner to retreat to, he relaxes. McCree joins him, gently setting an arm around his shoulders. He's almost surprised the archer just leans into him.

"Nice surprise?"

"Yes. How did you all even come up with such an idea?"

"Was Lucio's idea. Somethin' to remind ya of home. After that, everyone got online and ordered enough Japanese party favors to flood an island." 

"I will have to thank everyone later. I am honestly exhausted. I suppose I should return to the medbay."

"I'll walk ya down." 

Hanzo nods, yawning. If nothing else he needed a nap. Goodbyes are quick, everyone knowing the archer was still healing. He stops by Lucio, bowing, "I hear you are one of the masterminds behind this. Thank you."

Lucio beams, giving Hanzo a thumbs up, "glad you liked!"  
In the hallway, Hanzo leans into McCree again, taking the cowboys flesh hand. He feels the man stiffen a bit but relaxes, threading his fingers with Hanzo's.

"Glad ta have you back."

"I apologize for scaring you. I was horrified at the thought you were involved with that." 

McCree sighed, running his thumb across Hanzo's knuckles, "I'm jus' glad you're all right." 

They talk all the way to the med bay, McCree opening the door and helping Hanzo get settled in bed after changing in the bathroom.

"Need anythin' else sweetheart?"

Hanzo nodded his head, urging the cowboy to sit, "I was wondering if, perhaps once I am better healed, we might try dinner again?"

The smile that graced McCree's face got Hanzo smiling too, "think that can be arranged. Fore we start getting back into the swing a missions."

McCree is quick to lean over, giving Hanzo a gentle kiss, "message me if ya need anythin' ok?"

"Thank you Jesse."


	7. That's a Wrap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and McCree get a proper date!

~A week later~

"Position A secure." Genji dimmed the lights on his suit as he slunk down the alley.

"B and C as well. Encountered slight resistance but these men will be taking a nice nap the next few hours." Ana chuckled from her perch on the roof. 

"D secured, Morrison is glaring at anyone that comes within a ten foot range so we're good here!" Lena couldn't help but laugh at Morrison's grumbled response.

"First you all force me to do this and now I'm being mocked. That's it I'm leaving."

"Step one foot out of position and I swear Jack I will leave you darted in an alley." 

" E secur- Shh!! They're coming." Hana and Lucio made sure their backs were facing as Hanzo and McCree walked by the store they were wandering around in. The two men seemed oblivious to their nearby comrades. 

"You've never watched any sort of Western before? Oh doll, I gotta do right by you. We get back I got the perfect film ta start with!"

"It had better be a good one. In return I will think of some movie to enlighten your tastes with."

McCree put a hand to his heart, "ya wound me darlin'! Oh, lookit this!"

Hana and Lucio scrambled away as McCree approached a t-shirt rack, holding up one with a cartoony blue dragon on it, "'s Udon!"

Hanzo laughed, lightly punching the cowboys shoulder, "a stunning portrait. Come, let us get something to eat. I am starving and you did promise me the 'best burger' in town." 

"All right, let's get goin'." The two leave the store hand in hand, onto where Lena and Morrison are on guard. A nice bar known for its food, one McCree frequents. 

Morrison watches the two enter from the corner of his eye, hunched over at the bar itself. Lena had a small corner table to herself, book in hand.

McCree had been sure to pick a different bar than before, this one more crowded and noisier. Less likely to cause a scene though. At least that was his hope. 

They order food and drinks, Hanzo trusting the cowboys recommendations. 

Admiring the decorum, Hanzo nods his approval, "this is nice. Perhaps your tastes are not as far gone as I feared." 

McCree snorted, nudging Hanzo's knees with his own, "cute honey. I'm onto ya though, ya talk mean but I'm startin' to think ya got a soft spot for things like this."

Smiling coyly, Hanzo shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Lena couldn't help but give a coo, she couldn't hear them but seeing them looked so relaxed was too cute.

Then Morrison had to ruin the moment, "are these really the same men? They look so... different." He struggled to find a different word. 

Genji scoffed, "can you not? Sweet is the word you want." Seeing them happy, for now at least, was enough for the cyborg.

Shortly after their food arrived, some trouble nearly broke out. Jack noticed a group of men enter, their eyes landing immediately on the cowboy. He could practically see the dollar signs in their eyes.

Cracking his knuckles, Jack quickly intercepted. It was easy to goad the men into leaving, Jack had dealt with his fair share of punks like this in the past. 

By the time he'd finished with them, Hanzo and McCree were readying to leave. This time the cowboy was quick to pay, grinning as Hanzo rolled his eyes, trying not to be charmed by how excited McCree looked. 

"Thank you for dinner Jesse. It was quite good." 

"Glad ya enjoyed! I was thinking we could take the scenic route back to base? Enjoy the sunset?"

Hanzo nodded, "I like the sound of that. The sunrises in Hanamura are beautiful. I wished to take a picture to show you when I was there." 

"Maybe we'll get a mission there an' we can find the best spot to watch one." 

Ana watched them walk from her perch, she knew McCree was a sucker for sunsets and the like so it made sense the date would end with them enjoying the view. 

As if sensing her gaze, McCree casually turned his head her way, eyes squinting in hopes of catching sight of something out of the ordinary.

"Is something wrong?"

The cowboy shrugged, "naw. Thought I saw somethin' is all."

The two continued their walk, making their way back to base. The "make sure the date doesn't get wrecked" team scrambled to make their way back first. 

It was well after dark that Hanzo and McCree returned, settling into the rec room immediately to start the movie. As they turned down the lights and cuddled on the couch, Hanzo gave McCree a simple kiss.

"Thank you for everything Jesse. Next time I shall find something for us to do together." 

"Sounds good to me darlin'." They kissed one more time as the movie started, settling in for a peaceful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I might come back to this someday and expand on it but for now this is it! Man. I really enjoyed writing this. Hope everyone reading had a good time! Hell, I'm open for suggestions for potential sequels/spinoffs!

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez this is only chapter one. Chapter lengths will be uneven I'm sure. Chapter 2 will be more McHanzo oriented, promise. Lot to get through before Hanzo can really even consider his attraction to the cowboy!


End file.
